Passengers and Polish
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= Britt Allcroft David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=Series 4 |series_no=4.13 |number=91 |sts_episode=Splish, Splash, Splosh |released= * 1st November 1995 * 8th May 1996 * 4th November 1996 * 20th March 1997 * 30th January 1998 * 30th July 2009 |previous=Steam Roller |next=Gallant Old Engine}} Passengers and Polish is the thirteenth episode of the fourth series. It is based on the story of the same name from the Railway Series book, Gallant Old Engine. Plot Nancy, the guard's daughter, has just finished polishing Skarloey, whilst snoozing, reminds him that Rheneas is coming home. Skarloey originally was only interested in sleeping, but the news of Rheneas's return immediately changed his mind, asking Nancy to polish him again, so she sets to work once more. Duncan becomes envious and wants a polish too, but Nancy does not have time because she has to help the Refreshment Lady to serve refreshments to the passengers. Duncan is very cross and complains about Peter Sam getting a special funnel, Sir Handel getting special wheels and passengers getting refreshments while he does not even get polished, resulting in a sulky mood. Later, Duncan's driver then tells him that one of Skarloey's coaches has come off the rails and they are to help clear the mess and Duncan sulks about all the extra work. Duncan brings workmen to get the coach back on the rails and he has to take the passengers home. Duncan makes the journey back very difficult, so his driver decides to stop to build up steam, but Duncan does not try, accusing his driver that he does not care enough about him. Finally, they start off again, but Duncan loses his patience and rudely stalls on the viaduct. He refuses to go on and stays put. Skarloey pulls him home, with the passengers furious and telling everyone what a bad railway it is. That evening, the Fat Controller scolds Duncan, telling him that "no passengers means no polish." Duncan retorts under his breath that "no polish means no passengers," making it clear that he still has a lot to learn. Characters * Skarloey * Duncan * Sir Topham Hatt * Nancy * Rheneas * Refreshment Lady * Thomas * Percy * Jem Cole * Mrs. Kyndley * Farmer Trotter * One Little Boy * Sir Handel * Peter Sam Locations * Callan * Skarloey Engine Sheds * Valley View * Crovan's Gate * Rheneas * Mountainside Runby * Hawin Doorey Castle * The Mountain Line * Rheneas Viaduct * Lakeside * Lakeside Bridge * Lakeside Junction * Skarloey Trivia * Stock footage from A Bad Day for Sir Handel is used. * Nancy's rag is a piece of blu tack. * This episode marks Nancy's only speaking role to date, and the only time in the series that she is referred to by name. * When the passengers are complaining, one of them can be heard saying "We're losing money!" * The Refreshment Lady has Mrs. Kyndley's first series body. Goofs * Sound effects begin before Duncan is seen moving out of the shed. * In the close-up of Duncan complaining about not being polished at the beginning, his face moves. In the same shot, a hair or piece of wire can be seen behind Skarloey. * After Duncan takes away Skarloey's train, the brake van moves from the front of the train to the back. * When Duncan passes through Crovan's Gate, he has a different whistle sound. * Rheneas is seen in the sheds at the end of the episode, but he is supposed to be at the works. * In a picture of the Fat Controller scolding Duncan, the battery for Duncan's eye mechanism can be seen behind him. *When Skarloey dreams of Rheneas, they have Sir Handel and Duncan's whistle sounds Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Duncan In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Complete Series 4 UK DVD Packs * Classic Collection AUS DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Thomas and Stepney and other Stories NOR * Thomas and Stepney WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 US * The Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories/Henry and the Elephant * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 4 JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.6 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.2 * People of Sodor Island PHL * Rusty to the Rescue (Philippine DVD) KOR * Stories to Raise Cooperation DK * Four Little Locomotives and Other Stories MYS * Passengers and Polish and Other Thomas Adventures * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Other Adventures NL * Rock 'n Roll (Dutch DVD) * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas GR * A Day at the Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 ITA * The Sleeping Beauty UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Friends - Series 4 (Ukrainian DVD) SVN * Thomas and Stepney (Slovenian DVD) IN * Trucks and Other Stories CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 10 * Thomas and Friends Volume 9 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 13 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 12 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Pasajeros y Lustres he:נוסעים וצחצוח ja:ボディをみがいて pl:Pasażerowie i Polerowanie ru:Пассажиры и полировка Category:Series 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations Category:Direct-to-Home Video